L85
The L85 IW( Individual Weapon) is a bullpup assault rifle designed in the 1970s and 80s, it is a member of the SA80 family of weapons, and became the standard service rifle of the Armed Forces of Britain. It fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round and is fed from a 30 round detachable STANAG box magazine with an effective range of up to 300 meters depending on the variant and a 650 rounds per minute fire rate. The A1 variant was prone to jamming and of faults, so the design was adopted by Heckler & Koch, who modified it to produced the vastly improved A2 variant. Other members of the SA 80 Family include the L86 LSW (Light Support Weapon), the L22A1 Carbine, the L98 Cadet GP(Genreal Purpose) Rifle and the L103 Drill Purpose rifle. Battlefield 2 The L85A1 (referred to in the game files as SA80A2'''Game file for the L85A2 is named "gbgr_sa80a2_l85") is a Tier One unlock for the Medic Kit and the primary weapon for the European Union Assault Class. It features a SUSAT scope instead of the iron sights. Some players feel that the high-precision sight seen through the scope makes the weapon appear more accurate than it actually is. As a matter of fact, its ability to accurately hit targets at some distance in full-auto firing mode is lost after more than three shots have been fired in full-auto. The G36E is more accurate, although it doesn't mount any scope. L85 BF 2.jpg|A player equipped with a L85A1. sa80susat.png|The L85A1's SUSAT scope screen029.png|Reloading the L85A1 L85A1 Unlock Icon.jpg|The L85A1 unlock icon. Battlefield 2: Euro Force The '''L85A2 is found in Battlefield 2: Euro Force. It is used by the EU Assault Kit. The L85A2 is different from its A1 counterpart as it has a black handguard with RIS rails attached instead of the green handguard. The greenish areas of the weapon look paler than the L85A1. Also, the L85A1 has its magazine painted with camouflage while the L85A2's has normal paint. The L85A2 is also slightly longer than its A1 counterpart, due to the special handguard. The difference in optics between the two guns is major; the original L85 uses a SUSAT scope while the EU's counterpart uses the L85's optional carry handle iron sights, which are similar in design to the USMC's M16A2. The biggest difference however, is that the EU Assault Kit version features the AG-36 grenade launcher, while the A1 does not. File:L85 BF2.png|The Assault version of the L85A2. L85 IS BF2.jpg|The L85A2's iron sights. screen049.png|Reloading the L85A2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat's singleplayer, the L85A2 is issued to NATO assault-class soldiers during In and Out. It has a moderate rate of fire, a 30 round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with its ACOG-like scope. It also has an M203 attached to it, though it was originally unusable. Blind firing for head shots and the grenade launcher can easily dispose of a large amount of enemies. In multiplayer, it is issued to the EU Assault kit and can be used similarly to how it's used in singleplayer. bf2mcl85.jpg|The L85 in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox 360) Battlefield Play4Free The L85A2 is a primary weapon for the Assault kit. It is also one of the most expensive single items to effort by your own wallet. 3455.png|The Official L85A2 Shipment poster from the website. Battlefield 3 The L85A2 is an assault rifle featured in the multiplayer of Battlefield 3, available for unlock as a part of the Battlefield 3 Back to Karkand expansion pack. The weapon bears numerous similarities to the AK-74M in terms of handling, with the same rate of fire and similarly low recoil, but the L85A2 has a tendency to drift up and left rather than up and right, and is harsher in doing so than the AK-74M. Additionally, it has the highest spread recovery rate of all of the assault rifles. It can be unlocked by completing the Professional Russian assignment which was also included in the Back to Karkand expansion; the assignment consists of obtaining 100 assault rifle kills, 20 M320/GP-30 kills (contrary to its battlelog description, the M320/GP-30 need not be underslung and grenade rounds are not mandatory), and 5 victories in Squad Deathmatch. The weapon shares the same unlocks and attachments as the other assault rifles, and like almost all other bullpup weapons it cannot accept the M26 MASS or M320/GP-30 as underslung attachments. When using the Laser Sight, the laser reticule may appear off center in your Optic, this is especially noticable when using a PK-A with a laser sight, as the Red dot will float up to an inch above the chevron, making targeting confusing. The Light support version, the L86A2, was introduced in the Battlefield 3 Close Quarters expansion pack. Battlefield Premium members have access to the Desert Stripe camo for this weapon or the Berkut camo if they have completed the L85A2 Specialist assignment. Trivia The L85 in Battlefield Play4Free's inventory icon has no iron sights, but in game it has iron sights. Gallery BF3 L85A2.jpg|The L85A2 BF3 L85A2 Reload.jpg|L85A2 reload BF3 L85A2 Iron Sights.jpg|L85A2 iron sights BF3 L85A2 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the L85A2 BF3 L85A2 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the L85A2 Battlefield 3 L85A2 IS.png|Transparent iron sight. L85A2 Holographic Suppressor.png|L85A2 with Holographic Sight and Suppressor. l85a2dogtag.png|The L85A2 Proficiency Dog Tag. L85 mastery.png|The L85 Mastery Dog Tag Videos Video:L85A2 BF2|Gameplay with the L85A2 in Battlefield 2 Video:Battlefield 3 L85A2|The L85A2 with its attachments Video:Battlefield_3_Weapon_Review_L85A2_Back_to_Karkand_Weapon|Review of the L85A2 in Battlefield 3 Video:Battlefiefld 3 - L85A2 Sound|Firing signature from the L85A2 in Battlefield 3 Video:Battlefield 3 L85A2 Wiki Video|Overview of the L85A2 in Battlefield 3 External links *L85 on Wikipedia *L85 on Military Today *L85 on Modern Firearms *http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Enfield_L85_rifle_series References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free